Hermione's Journal
by Ke Malfoy
Summary: Monthly Journal of Hermione Granger, beggining in the year that she entered Hogwarts. Her PoV of the adventures and... some secrets!
1. Book One: The letter and Hoggy

Hermione's Journal  
  
A/N - Hi! That's my first JournalFic, from the ones I planned. I wish you like it, 'cause I though it was a good idea tell the same history from different PoVs... It's just Hermione now, but I want to do Ron's, Neville's, Draco's, Ginny's... I really don't know... and sure, If no one reads it, I'll stop. So, please, review.  
  
---------------------  
  
January, 1991  
  
Hey, it's me. Hermione Cassie Granger. The 'Cassie' thing I made by myself. It was the name of an Greek woman. I read about her. She was very interesting, and wrote nothing. If she had wrote I could know the truth by her life, but she DIDN'T! So I've decided wrote my life, so, when some girl read about H. Granger, she will know...the truth...  
No that someone would like to write 'bout my boring life. Not thaaaaat boring, but not full of deaths, adventures and all this stuff, like Cassie's.  
P.s. I did this strange thing last weekend: I was thinking in how much boring is have to turn the pages of the book when I'm reading, and, every time I ended a page, it turned by itself! Creepy...  
  
--------------------  
  
June, 1991  
  
Oh, sorry I didn't write for... what... six months. Nothing really cool, but now I decided rename Cassie for Morgan. It's an ancient name for a wise woman who lived what... thousand years ago... some people say that she was a witch, but I think she was just smart. Very smart. Figure that in that age, she read! And most woman don't are allowed to do that... IMAGINE IF YOU CAN'T READ!  
  
P.s. More strange things: Lory-the-one-who-calls-me-book-worm was lefting when I drop just half of the dozen books I was carrying, and. I just glanced to her face, and she. And her... her hair. Disappeared... It was shocking. Now she uses an wig.   
  
----------------------  
  
July, 1991  
  
Oh my God! You can't imagine what happened!   
I... received a letter! A letter from a school! A wizard school! They told me I was a witch!  
Wow. I'm still breathless... the letter says that I need to buy spell's book... and cauldron. And funny pointy hats... and a WAND! A magic Wand! And there's this other parchment, that says that I'm muggle-born (without wizard parents) and that I got go in one bar and ask the barman to lead me to the 'Diagon Alley', where I can buy all this stuff...  
My dad told me that it was kinda joke, but then I make his glasses fly from his face, just like the letter told me so, and he fainted. Now, he and mum are... conformed... in the weekend we'll go to 'The Leaky Cauldron'...   
P.s. Weird? But totally truth!  
  
------------------------  
  
August, 1991  
  
Hey, here's Hermione, the witch! We went to the leaky caldron, talked to the barman.. and... went to the most wonderful place ever! The Diagon Alley was full of funny people, tiny wizards, pretty witches, and a huge bookstore named 'Flourish and Bottles', where we buy all the required books. And all the ones that the salesman told us that was good to a muggle born, to know the wizard things and so...  
I read half them, until now (we bought them last weekend, and it's Wednesday) and they are really great! My school, the HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY is the most popular, and in Hogwarts, an history, they said amazing things 'bout ghosts... the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and about the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I think I'll be in Ravenclaw, 'cause I'm smarter than brave, like the G Ones, or Kind, like the H ones, or even ambitious, like the S ones.   
I've just did some test spells, changing colors of my slippers, making things dance a little... and with my wand (7 inches, Dragon HeartStrip) I can make funny noises and split colors...  
I badly can wait the first day from school..  
  
p.s. Strange stuff... let me think... there are some horrible pics in my transfiguration 'bout people who half turned slugs, or tables.. or.. yuck.. those nastyng things  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
September, 1991  
  
Wow! I'm in Gryffindor! Me and this funny boy named Neville, who is always loosing his frog... he was the first people who talked to me in the Train Station, no that 'Ops, sorry I covered you with ink' is an extraordinary conversation... but he seems fine.  
There's also Ron Weasley, one redheaded boy who keeps avoiding me, and this Harry Potter, that saved the word from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Albus Dumbledore is really weird, with that looooooooooooong beard, and the flashing eyes, and Professor McGonnagal... oh, she's amazing, she's so smart and serious... and all...  
'Bout the girls... well, Parvati Patil speaks with me, and the others even smile to me often, it's heaven! And there's also this bad boy, very good looking... Draco.. Malvoy? I think it's Malvoy. He has that very pretty blonde hair, but he's so nasty and... oh.. I like bad guys... :)  
  
p.s. Weird? Really weird is to eat the Every Flavor Beans, they REALLY have every flavor. My first was strawberry, very good, I can add. But the next.. and the next... there's the list I can remember: Old Socks, Parchment, Nails, Grass, Dust(it was lime, odd, no?) and finally, an mixture of all that before and rotten eggs and burned burger, that Neville told me it might be Boggart. yuck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
October, 1991  
  
Wow. That was such a month. First, I get many points with my lessons, and seemed that Potter and Weasley wanted to spoil everything, walking at the night. I went after them and.. oh.. we met that huge three headed dog... and some days after they start to avoid Me.. and I.. oh.. I was felling so lonely... even Neville wasn't talking to me... I started to cry, and felling sad.. I went to a empty bathroom...to stand by myself a little... I was there, crying, when an enormous Troll entered, and as quick as he saw me, I tried to run out, but he was coming closer and closer... I just stood froze, I though I could die.  
Then, suddenly, Harry and Ron entered, and they had a pretty fight with the Troll, and the professors came...  
At the end, we... just.. become friends!   
  
p.s. That pretty bad boy. His name is Malfoy. It's very odd. He is odd. He made us almost die with the three-headed dog. Awful. Bad bad bad Malfoy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
November, 1991  
  
Ouch! We just discovered that the dog is keeping something. Something secret and dangerous. I started to look about this Flamel guy, that Hagrid told, or better, left escape that was friend of Dumbledore. Sure that Harry and Ron are searching too, but they think the library is boring. Boring is all this Quiditch thing. Figure that Harry almost die everytime he flies. Awful.  
  
p.s. I think that the Malfoy guy wants to kill me. Every time we met, he drop something, just to make me fall. Sometimes I fall. He is disgusting. And Professor Snape is the worst people I ever met. He likes Malfoy so much that give points just because he is in the class, and take points of Ron because he is with the flu and sometimes he cough. And sure, Snape wants kill Harry.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
December, 1991  
  
Here am I... with my muggle family. I miss the boys very much. And we are not allowed to do magic in the holiday, but my mum asked me, and I transformed two rocks in two pretty slippers for her.  
Nothing else. I searched 'bout Flamel, but found nothing. I bet the guys forgot that. I send some candy and chocolates to them, in the case they forgot me too.   
  
p.s. Strange is to be far away from Hogwarts.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
January, 1992  
  
Yeah, they found nothing 'bout Flamel. But Harry found a mirror where he saw his family and Ron saw he was better than all his brothers. It's the Mirror of Erised. Desire. I would see... see... what? Me as a professor? An little Hermione...? Dunno.  
But, at the facts again. I remember that Flamel was old... we searched again and discovered that the dog (fluffy) is keeping the Sorcerer's Stone, one Little Rock that provides all the money you want and eternal life. Now, it's not that weird that Snape wants it.   
  
------------------  
  
February, 1992  
  
I lost 50 point to Gryffindor. I hate myself. And was all Malfoy's fault. Again. I hate him. I hate Norbert, that fool Dragon that Hagrid won. Hate. Hate. Hate.  
  
p.s. I'm bad. Very bad. We lost 150 points. Gryffindor is the last in the HouseCup. I stink.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
March, 1992  
  
To be in the Forbidden Forest was, at least, interesting. It was our detention. We found an death Unicorn. It was the saddest thing I ever saw. Ever. It was there, very shiny, lying in the ground. I almost cry.   
  
p.s. I'm very melancholic. That unicorn just.. touched me.   
  
------------------------  
  
April, 1992  
  
Harry is convinced that You-Know-Who is trying to kill him. And that Snape is his servant. That looks truth, and I almost can't study. The tests are coming... and if I get the worst results, in all the classes? An if they tell me that I'm just a muggle and I have to go home? And if I never ever could touch a wand or see Ron and Harry?  
  
p.s. I'll not write next month, 'cause I have to study.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
June, 1992  
  
Wow, the vacations! All happened at the same time, and what I can remember is this:  
*Professor Quirrel was sharing his body and soul with You-Know-Who  
*Snape saved Harry's life  
*Ron won a chess play against McGonnagal game  
*I used logic  
*GRYFINDOR WON THE HOUSECUP  
*I was the best student of the year (Professor McGonnagal told me that I may be a prefect in the future!)  
  
That was, certainly, the best year of my life!!!  
  
p.s. I think Snape hates me  
Neville is the sweetest thing   
Draco Malfoy is a git  
And all is truth in this poor rime. 


	2. Book Two: How I was Petrified

Hermione's Journal  
  
A/N - Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for took so long... here, the 2nd year of our dear dear Hermione... ö)  
  
---------------------  
  
July, 1992  
  
I'm a little... don't know... tired... of doing... nothing? I asked my parents do go to the Diagonal Alley in this weekend, to bough some fun... or I may say... books?  
I wrote to Harry, but he didn't answered. I wrote to Ron too, but considering that old and almost dead own of his, I need to wait toooooooo long to get his letters... All this vacation things just sucks. I can't do any magic. Stupid Ministry.  
  
P.s. I'll preserve the p.s. to strange things, but nothing really strange happened to me this month. Just.. You know... girl things... I won't say the word. Girl things is fine. That's no strange, is normal for my age. Stupid girl things.  
  
------------------  
  
August, 1992  
  
I sent Harry a present for his birthday, but he didn't thanked me! So I wrote to Ron, telling this, and he told me (one week later...) that Harry didn't answered his letters too! He said to me that he and his funny brothers would catch Harry in that horrible family, which he lives... I just sent Ron my letter telling him to do anything wrong, but, until the letter arrives, we may be in Hogwarts... the owl was nearly fainted when it arrived here...  
  
P.s. Strange... strange... nothing. But one girl of my old muggle school saw me in the street and asked me where I was studying. I told her that I'm in a exchange program. In Honolulu. Haha.  
  
Oops... sorry for writing here... just... the cool stuff happened in the end of the Month!!! We meet in the Diagonal Alley, and Harry told me that one house-elf was hiding his letters! He said that he was very sorry for not answers me (so cute!)... well.. We bought our books (the obligatory ones) and we saw... Lockhart!!! Lockhart himself!!! He's sooooooooo cute! Sooooo handsome!   
And sure, the youngest Weasley, Ginny, is coming up to Hogwarts this year. She is very shy and also.. one very good girl. I liked her. She's better than Lavender-I'm-the-prettiest-girl ...  
  
P.s.2. Very weird the way Mr. Weasley looked to my parents. Like they are aliens... or... muggles!  
------------------------  
  
September, 1992  
  
YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT RON AND HARRY DID! They come to Hogwarts in a flying car and almost were expelled!!! And after this, poor Mr. Weasley is in trouble in his job, because the car was his own!!!Ron received a 'howler' that is a screaming letter. It was awful, but he deserved it.  
Sure, Ginny is a Gryffindor. And a really cute guy from Hufflepuff told me that I'm 'the first in everything' wow... he is muggle-born too, and very charming... Justin..  
Ron's wand is almost broken in the middle, and the Unicorn Hair is hanging from the point...  
  
P.s. Lovely  
theOnlyone  
Cute  
Kind  
Handsome  
smArt  
bRave  
inTelligent  
-----------------------  
October, 1992  
  
I almost forgot about Draco Malfoy. That guy that is pretty and evil. He bough a place in the Slytherin team, and when I told him this.. he... he called me a mudblood. I didn't heard this word before, but when all the Gryffindors started to fight, I figured that it was a very dirty word.  
Ron explained to me that 'mudblood' is the worst name to a muggle born wizard, and that didn't mattered that I'm muggleborn, because the ancestry doesn't matters...  
  
P.s. Ron is always boring me about Lockhart. I'm guilty that he is the cuuuuuutest person in the world? And Harry... he told us that he heard some voices coming from nowhere... strange..  
  
Again, sorry Journal... I need to write what happened this night (October, 31st)... We went to Near-Headless-Nick party... (500 years of death, creepy..) and when we went away (I was hungry and very bored, because the Moaning Myrtle was there too...), Harry started to heard this voices, again.. and when we fell him (only he can hear it)... we meet Mrs.. Norrrrrrrris very cold and harsh.. and there was an awful painting in the wall above it, telling that the Chamber of Secrets was opened... Wow...  
---------------------  
November, 1992  
  
I tried to take Hogwarts, an History at the library, but it was impossible. 2 weeks. Figure it! But so I had this brilliant idea... I asked Professor Binns to told us the story about the Chamber... and he did it!  
I think that the Chamber really exists. That Slytherin guy is very weird. I saw him a dozen times in the pictures at the castle. He looks like a very evil wizards. Yuck.  
  
Ps. Strange things?  
1. Ginny is acting weird. She looks like.. I don't know.. Like she is always being watched..  
2. Ron is afraid of spiders!!! But the stranger is that.. the spiders are acting weird too.. like they are running away...  
3. One crazy bludger tried to kill Harry. Wow.  
---------------------  
December, 1992  
  
We are doing one prohibited potion in a girls' bathroom!!! It is the Polijuyce Potion, that turns one people (physically) into someone else... we're doing it to discover if Draco is the Heir of Slytherin.. what isn't that hard to be truth...  
And now Hogwarts has this Duel club, which is very cool...even though that the Millicent Bulstrode almost killed me with that huge hands... and Harry... is... a parseltonge! Oh god.. he talks to snakes!  
At the Christmas we used the potion, but... I.. turned... kinda Cat-Woman... was awful. But the boys told me that Draco isn't the Heir... strange... who is the Heir, so?  
  
P.s. There were more attack. Nick, the ghost... and Justin-the-cute,guy! Oh no.. and many people think that Harry is the heir...  
-----------------------  
January, 1993  
  
Happy New Year!  
I'm here... in the Infirmary... I did all the homework.. read all the books... There's nothing else I can do... I would hear my favorite CDs, but in Hogwarts, an History, says that nearly nothing for the muggles' things can work... So.. I'll sing by myself...  
Come.. as you are... as you were...as I want you to be.. as a friend... as a trend... as an old enemy... take your time... hurry up... the choice is yours, don't be late... take a rest... as a friend... as an old... memoriaaaaaaaaaaa.. memoriaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
P.s. Is weird to be alone almost all the day. I think in so many things... and people... in Ron... in Harry... in Lockhart... in Ginny... in Draco....  
  
-------------------  
February, 1993  
  
Finally, I went out of the Infirmary. I think that the tail would never disappears... Harry showed me one journal (wow, I remembered you!), but we couldn't read it...  
In the valentine's day, Lockhart did this party... oh, God.. I can't stop laughing when I remember it... It was... the creepiest thing ever! The main room with those pink things... haha... I sent a card to Lockhart... with the poetry I did in September... wow... what a fool I am... and.. mysteriously, I received this card, thanks God it wasn't one musical card, like the one that Harry received from Ginny... I'll wrote it:  
'Hermione Herm - Mione  
  
You're cute, you're brave,  
you're smart and behave...  
You're my dream, you have my heart,  
For you, I would go to Mars!'  
  
It's very strange, isn't it?  
Changing the subject... I selected the classes for the next year... I didn't knew which ones I liked the most, so.. I choose all!  
  
P.s. Harry discovered how to work with the Journal. You need to ask it questions. He told Harry who opened the Chamber last time. It was Hagrid. If someone else would be attacked, we'll talk to him.  
------------------  
May, 1993  
  
Sorry I didn't wrote this months... I was PETRIFIED!!!! It was just like a really long night, without dreams... but Ron and Harry had already told me the whole story, which's it:  
- Hagrid went to Azkaban (the wizard prison)  
- Ron, Harry and Fang were almost ate for giant spiders (but the Weasley wide car saved them)  
- They found the book page in my hand (wow), and knew that the Secret of the Chamber was a basilisk  
- They discovered that the basilisk killed the Moaning Myrtle  
- Ginny was taken to the chamber (You-Know-Who was cheating her all the year, with that Journal. You're not evil, right, dear journal?)  
- Harry saved Ginny, everyone become happy but Malfoy...  
- Harry set Dobby-the-house-elf free...  
- Yada yada yada.. no more final exams...  
  
P.s. Everyone almost died, but we're all alive, in the end of the story... strange...  
------------------  
June, 1993  
  
Vacations. Again. I already wrote to Harry and Ron, to tell them that I'm going to France. It will be thousand times better than stay here... at home... eating the same books...  
I don't know which was the best year, this one, or the last one, but I can say that the next promises a lot!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
A/N. Hello! Did you liked it? Please, flame or praise, say something! In the next chapter, more secret things. And in the 4h.. oh.. you can wait, because Hermione will kiss someone(s).. huh! 


End file.
